


Psalm for the Endless Sky

by xrollerqueenx



Series: All Structures Are Unstable [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1990s, Americana, Armie is 18, Ben is 17, Falling In Love, Finding a home together, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, The Most Gentle Love Story, They are like 6 months apart, Underage - Freeform, benarmie, handjobs, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: Armie wants Ben to stay forever.





	Psalm for the Endless Sky

Armie never asked Ben to leave. They spent the next few days talking and watching tv in the dingy motel room.

Armie told Ben that when his face had healed enough he would be looking for a job.

Ben showed Armie where the good-will drop off was. They tip-toed there late one night to find Ben some clean clothes and found an old hot plate and saucepan for their room. Armie bought some cans of soup and a loaf of bread at the 24-hour pharmacy. 

Ben smiled so wide.

Ben started confiding in Armie, about why he left home. How his parents were never around and how he got angry sometimes. How they tried to ship him off to his uncle and how he snapped, got violent, and ran away. 

Armie told Ben about his father. How he hated Armie and told him to never come back. He may have left out a few key details, like the fact that he was gay and his father wouldn't stand for it. 

Armie was afraid that information would chase Ben away. And he didn't want to loose him. 

Ben had so quickly become Armie's reason for getting out of bed in the morning. He had someone to care for. Someone to talk to. Someone to make smile. 

He loved to make Ben smile. 

At first he thought Ben was just a distraction for him, from his lot in life. But watching Ben laugh and seeing his little crooked teeth bite into his bottom lip made Armie's stomach twist. 

Armie was sort of in love with Ben.

\-- 

Armie got a job at a grocery store. He stocked shelves from 11pm to 6am. He made $170 a week. It was enough to keep living in the motel. 

His manager, Miss Sloane, had a feeling Armie was in a tight spot. She let him take home leftovers from the deli each day. Mostly it was just cooked chicken breast and pasta salad with little tomatoes and balls of cheese. But he and Ben were grateful. 

Armie wanted to make sure Ben stayed healthy. He made him brush his teeth and floss and eat a piece of fruit everyday. 

Armie would get home as the sun rose. He would sleep for a few hours then wake up so he and Ben could feast. Afterwards, Ben would swipe books from the motel lobby and read to Armie as he dozed the afternoon away. 

Ben stayed in the room most of the time. He did go for walks and would sometimes bring back little bunches of wild flowers. He would arrange them in a tiny green vase on the center of their little dining table. 

Armie never pushed Ben to get a job or contribute. He was just grateful for the company. Ben was sharp witted and funny. Beautiful in his own unique way. 

Coming home to him was the best part of Armie's day.

\--

Winter started early and the meager heating at the motel couldn't keep up.

Armie felt a dip in the bed. Felt Ben's arm drape over his hip and nose nuzzle into the back of his neck. Was he dreaming?

"Ben?" He whispered.

"S'cold over there." Ben mumbled.

"Ok." Armie was still for a moment. He rolled over to look at Ben. Tucked a lock of his hair behind a big ear and sighed. The only thing Armie could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. He confessed.

"You know I love you right?"

After a moment, Ben answered.

"I do." His eyes opened. "I love you too Armie."

Armie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Ben surged forward and smashed their lips together. Armie immediately opened his mouth to allow Ben's tongue entry. Ben's mouth was soft and hot. His lips plusher than Armie imagined anyone's ever could be.

Kissing Ben took away the hurt, the anger, the sorrow. 

Kissing Ben felt like salvation. 

Ben took the initiative to crawl on top and pin Armie to the bed. He thrust his pelvis and their half hard cocks brushed together.

Armie cried out at the friction. 

"Is this ok?" Ben asked, worried.

"Yes, please, keep-keep going." Armie whined.

Ben sucked Armie's neck, then clavicle.

They rutted against one other, panting. 

Armie's hands smoothed down Ben's flanks and he experimentally gave his ass a squeeze. 

"Let's take these off." Armie gestured to Ben's sweatpants. "I want to feel you."

Ben wordlessly lifted his body and shuffled out of his sweatpants. He was naked underneath and Armie groaned again. 

Ben reverently slipped Armie's shirt up and over his head. Next he removed his boxers. They laid together for a moment, relishing the feeling of skin on skin.

Armie kissed Ben again. 

In between kisses, they whispered to each other. 

"God, I love you so much."

"I've wanted this for so long."

Ben reached down and wrapped one large, spit-slick hand around both of their erections. 

Armie's hips bucked off of the bed.

"Please Ben." Armie begged. Not sure for what. For Ben's body, his heart, his soul.

Ben slowly starting stroking them together. His breathing erratic but the smile on his face said it all. 

Armie could feel the tightness gathering in his gut. He kissed Ben with every breath in his body. 

He came over Ben's hand with his name on his lips. 

Ben shouted when his own orgasm hit and Armie held him through it. 

They laid together for a while. 

\--

The winter passed this way. The cot put away inside of the closet. Ben wrapped around Armie in their shared bed while Armie whispered to him how they would grow old together. They would have a little house near a river and cook breakfast together on Sunday mornings. Maybe a giant chaise lounge in the backyard, big enough to fit both of them, so Ben could lay in Armie's arms and look at the stars.


End file.
